


Fated Pair

by smilingjinan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, JiHan, M/M, MalexMale, Omega Hong Jisoo, Omega Verse, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, YoonHong, hongyoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingjinan/pseuds/smilingjinan
Summary: “You’re such a charmer, Jeonghan.”“You know it’s only for you, princess.”Jisoo spent almost every night wondering about his fated pair—when will he meet him and where; how will they meet and would it feel magical, like how the characters in the stories he read, feel?But what if he meets him soon—when he least expected it?Although he knows that love isn’t something that can be found and bought in the mall, he didn’t expect to find it at the very café he was working in, either.





	1. The Meeting (JS)

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi! This is my first time writing an OmegaVerse!AU, so please bear with me. I also accept suggestions and constructive criticisms.**

_❝All Jisoo has ever wanted was to find someone―a loving partner―or even better, his fated pair.❞_

Jisoo crawled into bed and felt it dip ever so slightly as he heaved a sigh in relief when the noise from outside his apartment started to fade. There had been a shootout caused by the drug pushers living on the old warehouse, disguised as beggars. It was enough of a tiring day for Jisoo and the thought of not being able to sleep soundly irritated him, so he went down and sorted things out.

As far as Jisoo was concerned, these people and what was happening right now hadn’t any direct relation to him whatsoever. Still, he badly needs rest. Working on a day shift and knowing that they were lacking employees, he had no choice but to be an all-around worker for today. He was beyond tired; the break he had taken didn’t really help.

However, contrary to what he feels, his mind was wide awake. He kept thinking about when he should meet his partner and wonder if what his mother had told him was true.

_“Once you reach the age eighteen, my son, you will become a laying doe.” his mom, an omega like him, said while caressing his cheek._

_“But what’s a laying doe…?” the way he sounded was curious, as though he wanted to know anything and everything about being an omega―he does. He was all ears and little mouths while his mother tried to answer all of his questions, her words picked out carefully and her phrases constructed in ways he could understand._

_“A laying doe is a person in heat,” his mother smiled. “which happens once or twice every three and a half months, but…” she pinched his nose, “when you meet your fated pair―which happens when there is a pair of extreme compatibility―if you’re 18 or older, your body will undergo heat, regardless of your heat cycle.”_

Every now and then, the scenario comes back to him and leaves him wondering when will it happen. He didn’t know if the idea of a fated pair excites him or makes him edgy, but he decided that it might be a mix of both.

He decided to drop the thought. He was too drowsy to even think about things like that.

_Although a part of him still wasn’t ready for it, another hope that he meets him soon enough._

It was already 8 o’ clock in the morning and the shop was open. People started coming in and Jisoo, with his co-waiter Seungkwan, had to take some of their orders for the mean time. There are some who would especially request him to take theirs for the reason he was good looking. Most people praise him for that, though he personally thinks he’s not much of it. There are customers―lots of them girls―who tried to flirt with him, but all he could do was smile. After all, his mother taught him to treat people well if you want to be treated the same. Plus, he wouldn’t want to lose his job today. Losing his job means losing his house, which was located upstairs.

After an hour or so, he managed to get off and pass the job to Hoshi, who just came in. He needs to write down their daily menu, featuring their specials for today in the green chalk board he’s arranging right now. He has the best handwriting amongst everyone, so it was like job intended only for him.

“So… what do I write,” he whispered to himself. “Who should I kid? Of course, it’s the same menu over again, just not the same specials…” he laughed silently. Ah, this is the very reason why people think he’s weird. He just doesn’t like to interact with anyone, which gives so much irony to his work.

Finished with his task, he noticed the lad by the door. He was tapping his feet and was taking in deep breaths; he must’ve lost track of time, as Jisoo saw him there for about 10 minutes already. Maybe it was only Jisoo, but he seemed to be perplexed. His gaze was fixed on the flowers, sometimes he would sniff and knot his forehead, his lips moving as though he was mustering something to himself. Jisoo confirmed that when he nodded.

On a side note, this man was good looking. No, he was way beyond that. He looked like an angel, but in human form; it was as if he was reflecting morning light― _no, it looked like he was its source, as if he emitted it_ ―he was glowing; his lips were pinkish, it makes Jisoo want to go near him—which he had been doing unconsciously, cling both of his arms into the latter’s neck and seal his lips with his. The man was amazingly handsome and beautiful at the same time, all Jisoo could think of was to sing, “Pretty Boy.”

Wait, what was he thinking? This is unlikely of him. The feeling he’s having… _no, Jisoo, control yourself. You can’t act like this in front of a customer._

He shook his head as he pulled the door. It creaked open, startling the man in front, who looked like he was having a silent argument with himself. Jisoo can’t help but admire the lad; he looked like really angelic up close. As cliche as it sounds, seeing the man made his heart flutter. It was the feeling of disruptive and explosive, yet it was also the feeling of calm and warmth.

_Oh, boy…_

“Can I help you? The shop’s already open. You can come in,” he said with a soft tone, even he surprised himself. It wasn’t usually the tone he uses to greet the customers since he hear them saying he was too soft for a guy. Still, something about this man makes him wobble; his knees bend and his body trembles. He was making him weak.

“Gisoo?” he asked, eyeing his name tag, his eyebrow quirked. It made Jisoo laugh and embarrassed, reddening his ears.

“Jisoo,” he corrected, a playful smile painted on his lips. He gestured the man to come in and walked him to a vacant table―the same table he sits on when he wants to think and just enjoy the cityscape―though it was a table for two.

Placing his orders, the man unexpectedly enunciated something which made Jisoo tongue-tied, his ears becoming more and more visibly red as he felt even more flustered.

“Jisoo, I’d like to taste your favorite coffee.”

Red faced as he already is, he can’t help but stutter. “Y-Yeah… I have five favorites, will that be okay to you, um…–”

“Jeonghan.”

“I see, um—Jeonghan… Let me serve you.” that went calmer than he had anticipated.

When he said the word _serve_ , it almost sounded as if he meant something else; something... _sexual?_

_Wait, what?_ He’s not having this kind of thought right now. Not in a workplace, not when he needs to focus.

However, before turning his back on the lad, he saw something he wasn’t sure about, but it made his heart skip a beat.

_Did Jeonghan just smile?_


	2. The Meeting (JH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is written from Jeonghan’s point of view. I’m going to post Jeonghan’s POV from the first up to the fifth chapter, since I don’t know if I’d be able to write Jeonghan’s POV the way she does because we have different writing styles. I’ll try, though.
> 
> All credits goes to my ex who used to be my co-writer in this story.

Some things are better left alone. The curiosity of someone may or may not result to not so favorable instances, but that wasn’t the case on Jeonghan’s quite unexpectable personality. He was a kindergarten teacher for about a year now, and it has molded him into a more patient person than he was, for how could someone not develop such aspect when every morning, his pure pinkish white long-sleeved polo as a uniform is dirtied by the muddy hands of tiny 4-year-olds rushing to greet him hello.

Jeonghan was a patient person, he repeats the thought to himself as he eyed the figure by the coffee shop’s door. The young man was arranging the green chalk board by the mat, the thick sweet smell of lavender and roses hung into the air, Jeonghan shuddered every time he takes a deep inhale but he managed to shrug it off and proceeded to walk towards the entrance, but not until the lad by the sign began to bend and write the daily special menu that was nonsense looking for Jeonghan, because it all became blurry as he stared at that rounded, smooth, fit—self-control. Yes, Jeonghan is patient and has self-control.

Not even aware, Jeonghan was tapping his feet by the welcome sign while taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but the scent was getting stronger. He eyed the flowers by the entrance bell and nodded to himself in agreement when he thought about the scent coinciding with the flowers, not on anyone else.

“Can I help you? The shop’s already open. You can come in,” The faint smile on the lad’s voice made Jeonghan feel like his heart was straightly getting kicked by a leather boot to his chest, not quite a good comparison, but he almost died at how the man’s voice made his heart skip two whole beats. Jeonghan stared at the fellow, looking down a bit he read the other’s name out loud.

“Gisoo?” Whoever this Gisoo guy is, his laugh is something that Jeonghan wants to record and place it as a ring tone, but that would mean he would be calling himself 24/7.

Gisoo chuckled again, his ears red from the silent laughter he made for seconds, “Jisoo.”

Jeonghan felt like passing out on the spot, he almost turn around and walk away to not see this angelic fellow- Jisoo, because as far as his records if his memory serves, he never got wrong on his crushes’ names. _Wait, did he say crushes?_

What he did was not what he thought he would do.

“Jisoo, I’d like to taste your favorite coffee.” The words came out smoothly. He almost cut his tongue off because of how embarrassed he was in front of this sweet lavender person, not until Jisoo visibly blushed to the tips of his ears. _Mission success._

“Y-Yeah... I have 5 favorites, would that be okay to you, um...”

“Jeonghan.”

“I see, um, Jeonghan. Let me serve you.”

Jeonghan paid thanks to the heavens and thought about his former life, if he had saved the world on his past life just to hear his name and the word _serve_ together, he needed to save the world again.


	3. Flowers (JS)

_❝Jisoo’s heart, as he looked at Jeonghan, drummed hard and loud he could’ve sworn Jeonghan heard it.❞_

If Jisoo can remember it right—and he sure does—he was now twenty-one years old and he wasn’t supposed to be a laying doe yet. Three and a half months hasn’t passed since the last time he’s had it.

“Shit, why do I feel this way…” he rubbed his palms and exhaled. He can’t help but feel nervous around Jeonghan, and he can’t deny that a part of him condemns himself for wanting to kneel in front of the lad and just submit himself to him. “Jisoo, you’re out of your mind.” he muttered to himself. _This is bad._

He went directly to the kitchen and was preparing an Americano, one of his favorite coffees, when Seungkwan came in.

“What are you doing?” he said, Jisoo guessed, just to break the ice. It was pretty obvious that he was making a coffee, just by the sight of the mug placed on top of a saucer, but he let it pass.

Jisoo wasn’t close to anyone, much less to his co-workers. “Um, Americano. For a customer,” still, he could use some chat right now. Otherwise, his mind that was once filled with curiosity will now be replaced by his impure thoughts about Jeonghan.

“No offense, but… did you catch a cold?” he gave him an apologetic smile. He must admit, Seungkwan was indeed a cutie; with his chubby cheeks and warm smile, he looked like a 10-year-old kid.

“No, I didn’t—why?”

“Oh, it’s just that you’ve been blushing real hard. I noticed it when I saw you talking to the man, so I wondered if you caught, uh, a cold.” Seungkwan goaded as he teased him, his eyebrows wiggling when he grinned.

_Gods of Olympus, why…_ he gulped. He wasn’t sure whether he was so thirsty it dried his throat or it was just Jeonghan’s effect on him. _Why does everything always have something to do with Jeonghan now, though?_

“I have rosy cheeks, Seungkwan, haven’t you noticed that?” he sounded defensive even to himself. Gods, he wanted to save himself from the embarrassment he was getting.

“Yeah, sure,” Seungkwan let out a soft chuckle. “That one is a hottie, I must admit.” he shot him a meaningful glance and Jisoo felt his face heat up even more.

“Go away, Seungkwan. I’ll go ahead,”

As he strutted towards Jeonghan, he can’t help but meet his alluring gaze. Seungkwan was wrong about something, though. Jeonghan wasn’t a hottie, he’s a god.

“Um, here’s your Coffee Americano. Enjoy!” he talked as he placed the mug in front of Jeonghan, feeling awkward because the man has kept his eye on him, not blinking as he watched Jisoo move.

“Gee, thanks...” Jeonghan pursed his lips. “Can I stay, though?” he looked up to him, and it made Jisoo hold his breath for their faces were just inches away from each other.

It made Jisoo’s heart beat fast, as though he just finished running in a five-kilometer-marathon and as if something bad was going to happen, although he doesn’t exactly know what kind of bad was he pondering about.

“Jeonghan, you’re making me insane.” he murmured, looking up, his fists clenched and his eyes closed.

He needed to keep his cool, because if he wouldn’t, he might let Jeonghan slam him into the table and make love to him right there, right now.

“Jisoo?” he was snapped back from his reverie when Jeonghan spoke again. “Uh... Is it alright if I’ll stay? After all, I still have 4 more coffees to taste.” he gave him a sly smile.

“U-Um... Yeah, sure, you can stay as long as you like, Jeonghan.”

_Why does it feel like he’s saying it more to himself than Jeonghan?_

“I will,” his gaze was still fixed on him, though there are times when he’ll catch him looking at his butt, inspecting—no, more like fantasizing about them silently.

_Fantasizing... as if,_ he scoffed. _Ah, stop your perverted thoughts, they’re no good for you._

He bowed his head and spoke, “I’ll get back to you later, mas—I mean, mister.” then he turned around and proceeded to work.

_Jisoo liked sugary, sweet-scented things, but with Jeonghan, it was different. Never in his life had he felt the need to be close to someone, just enough to make his head swim with intoxication, caused by Jeonghan’s musky aroma._

“Would you like to have some cakes, Jeonghan?” he offered, scratching his nape. The man didn’t move, rather, he stayed still, staring at his hands. “What?” he asked, picking out a rose-printed tissue from his pocket. The man didn’t move, not one bit.

He motioned to Jeonghan’s cup of coffee, a smile touching the corner of his lips. “Would you mind if I also tell you some cakes that would suit as a pair for that?”

“How about you?” he took a quick look at the opposite seat, indirectly telling him something, making Jisoo flushed. “I mean, it would be nice to have someone to accompany myself, don’t you think? It’s quite silent here, I could use a little chat.”

A soft chuckle came out of his lips. True enough, the shop was silent because there were just the two of them. He sat at the vacant seat in front of Jeonghan, and...

_Mesmerizing,_ he wanted to say, but he kept it to himself.

He started to converse. “You know, people don’t usually visit at this time of the week.”

“What do you mean _the week_?” he forwarded a bit, his chin now resting in his palm; he looked really cute.

Even though their chitchat was dull at first, Jisoo couldn’t care less. He enjoyed talking to Jeonghan and laughing at his jokes. He got a unique sense of humor, which, truthfully, got him more into the lad. He was funny in his own, cute way.

“So, when does your shift end?” Jeonghan asked out of the blue.

“When the other barista arrives, though he could be quite late sometimes.” he answered, feeling his face heat up.

_Was Jeonghan hitting on him?_

And once again, he felt the urge to pull him into a kiss. This time, it was stronger. He wouldn’t mind if there were people around them, all he could think of right now was his lips and his body pressing on his.

_Uh... where did it come from?_

He was observing Jeonghan the moment he stepped on the café and was wondering why the man kept on sniffing, as if he was smelling something pleasant and he couldn’t quite get enough of it.

“This café smells like flowers. Do you, perhaps, decorate them?”

There was one thing Jisoo never got to experience during his heat cycle:

_Meeting an alpha._

He didn’t know what to react. He felt sweat starting to form in his forehead and he was stiffed to his chair. “Those are fake flowers.”


	4. Flowers (JH)

Jeonghan sat on the round wooden seat by the window. He licked his lips as he, again, smelled the faint scent of lavender still in the air and wondered what it was, though with a guess, he couldn’t point a finger on it yet. He gently tapped the window sill with the random tune he managed to pick to keep his mind wandering off the sight of Jisoo’s slender legs, his soft, plump and luscious behind. Gods, if the lavender boy could read his mind, he’d be lying on the pavement in front of the cafe. The thoughts were so unusual to him, so he grimaced and continued tapping away his perverted thoughts.

“... Some cakes, Jeonghan?” Jeonghan stopped fantasizing as the smell of dark coffee reached his nostrils, and that pale non-calloused hand which offered him the mug.

“What?” Jisoo smiled and reached into his pocket a tissue paper with a rose printed on it. “Would you mind if I also tell you some cakes that would suit as a pair for that?” He gestured to the mug in front Jeonghan.

“How about you?” Jeonghan cleared his throat and glanced at the vacant seat in front of him, not noticing how Jisoo’s cheeks turn deep red. “I mean, it would be nice to have someone to accompany myself, don’t you think? It’s quite silent here, I could use a little chat.” It was almost 4 in the afternoon so there wasn’t really much people—no, there was no one except them both.

Jisoo sat on the opposite side and faced away, slowly looking down and eyeing the way Jeonghan took a sip. “You know, people don’t usually visit at this time of the week.”

“What do you mean _the week?”_

Their conversation started a bit bland, but it was a good starter for Jeonghan. He loved the way Jisoo would laugh at his meaningless jokes and how he’d reply with the peculiar taste the other had for humor, but Jisoo would reply that he was truly funny.

“When does your shift end?” It’s been hours since Jeonghan arrived and albeit the pure need to ask Jisoo for a date, he was genuinely curious.

“When the other barista arrives, though he could be quite late sometimes.” Jeonghan nodded and reached a hand to rub his eye while taking a sip, not a good idea. The newly brewed latte burned his lips, so he groaned and licked his upper lip.

A sharp smell of lavender smacked his nostrils, as if the flower was already in his nose. Jeonghan sniffed and hummed, “This cafe smells like flowers. Do you, perhaps, decorate them?”

Jisoo visibly tensed. “Those are fake flowers.”


	5. Upstairs (JS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter includes scenes, sexual in particular, that you may or may not be comfortable with. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I actually have Jeonghan’s POV with me here (from the first up to the fifth chapter), but my ex was the one who wrote it and we don’t talk anymore so I don’t know if I should post it. I think it’s fine with her if I’d post it here, but I don’t know if you, guys, would like that. So... should I?

_❝Jisoo knew that love wasn’t found at stores, but he didn’t expect to find it at this very café either. He never believed at love at first sight, but when he laid his eyes at Jeonghan, a part of him knew he was the one.❞_

 

Jisoo watched as Jeonghan stood up from the chair, faltering and shaking his head in disbelief, his breath getting sharper.

“No way.”

He can’t believe it any more than the other does. His body was shivering, his knees were about to buckle at that moment.

He can’t think properly. It wasn’t only because Jeonghan was breathtakingly beautiful, but because of the truth that has been revealed right now.

_You wanted to meet your fated pair soon, right? There he goes._

He ruffled his hair in disbelief and crouched on the floor, his face drenched with sweat, and his eyes were moist from crying. Jeonghan, who was a meter away started moving towards him, his expression screaming disbelief.

“Shit. Do you have meds?” Jeonghan asked in a low voice, his tone soft and breath puffy.

Jisoo shook his head eagerly, buckets of sweat were now running down his face.

_Was the aircon turned off or was it just his arousal growing stronger every second he sees the man?_

He couldn’t take it anymore. As if his hand has its own life, he lifted it up and reached for Jeonghan’s collar, clinging as he pulled him closer, leaving their faces at a proximal distance.

He placed his mouth just beside the lad’s ears as he mumbled, “Make it stop... Please, _pleasemake it stop._ ”

He felt Jeonghan exhale a shaky breath that almost sounded like a groan and took a deep one after; his hand that was touching Jisoo’s tightened its grip, almost as if it was to say that he was still controlling himself and he can still back out.

_But Jisoo didn’t want to._

In a swift motion, Jisoo felt Jeonghan’s lips tipping his, and he realized now that his favorite latte tasted better if he’ll drink it from Jeonghan’s mouth. He let out a moan and felt Jeonghan’s tongue battling his, so he opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue; they were aggressively eating each other and he tasted the blend of coffee and cakes he gave him earlier, only now that he felt more like eating Jeonghan than those—his kiss was giving his brain a heady intoxication, _it was too addicting for him._

“Upstairs...” he managed to say, feeling something dripping down his boxer shorts down to his legs when Jeonghan touched it.

_Jeonghan was making him wet._

Without breaking the kiss, they went up to Jisoo’s room, and as soon as they went in, Jisoo immediately laid in the bed, his legs spread apart, trying to calm himself by grasping the sheets, while Jeonghan stood there, keeping an eye on him.

After a few seconds, Jeonghan spoke. “Jisoo, I’m on my best sanity right now and I’m asking you...”

All he could do was respond with a low moan, the sensation getting harder to resist.

He heard him curse under his breath, “Fuck.” while he continued kneading his clothed manhood, feeling his bulge. He leaned down and staggered on top of Jisoo, kissing his neck as he tilted it to give Jeonghan a better access; he felt Jeonghan’s fangs jut out, but he didn’t mind.

He was too aroused, too caught up in his urges that it made him impatient. Now, he was unbuckling Jeonghan’s belt, his hands quivering as he touched his bulge, feeling it; next, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down his ankle, leaving the lad in his boxer shorts.

_Good Lord, he’s so big._ Jisoo can’t help but think as he removed the only thing that was keeping him from seeing Jeonghan’s whole body. The man tried to pry him away by pulling his hair, but he wouldn’t want the night to end without tasting that big dick, would he?

A few minutes or so, he was already sucking his cock, his tongue licking its head, when Jeonghan pulled his cock away, much to Jisoo’s dismay.

“P-Please—” Jeonghan shushed him by his mouth, their kisses now gentle but also eager this time. He felt Jeonghan remove his shirt followed by his as he laid in his back.

“Face your behind to me,” he commanded, and Jisoo immediately followed as the other started to undress him. Later, his fingers were pushing Jisoo’s buttcheeks apart, his tongue working on Jisoo’s hole, while his free hand grabbed Jisoo’s dick, rubbing its head using his thumb at first, then stroked it afterwards.

Jisoo moaned in ecstasy, as he tried to lower his head down to reach Jeonghan’s dick, wanting to suck again.

He flipped them over. He was now on top of Jeonghan, the other’s arms wrapped around his waist as he slowly sank down. He was squeezing his chest, sometimes he would move his fingers in a circular motion and play with the other’s nipple, which Jisoo could tell that he liked, because he was groaning and gasping while he did so.

“Jeonghan—wait—too big...” he could barely make out the words. He was whimpering while his legs shuddered. “Fuck—fuck—your cock’s been splitting me open—oh, gods,” he mused as Jeonghan rammed his huge dick in his prostate, his knot swelling. He didn’t know whether he should feel sated or agonized because of the pain. This was his first.

Jeonghan’s right hand moved, stroking Jisoo’s cock, making him harder each time. Jisoo felt his cock starting to fill, while Jeonghan’s knot tightened, so he looked at the latter, brushed his cheek and told him, “Bite me.”

Jeonghan bit him hard, even harder each time Jisoo was sinking into Jeonghan’s cock deeper. He took his knot and locked them in place, his hips circling, while Jeonghan pressed himself even harder.

“I—I—coming!” Jeonghan shouted, filling him up with warm fluid, while he came at Jeonghan’s stomach, panting.

_“Gods... I wish I could just knot you over and over,”_ Jeonghan uttered when he fell to his stomach, his dick still inside him.

Jeonghan’s touch makes him weak. He alone was enough to drive him crazy. It’s as if their bodies were perfectly made for each other to dance with each other’s rhythm.


	6. Upstairs (JH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter includes scenes, sexual in particular, that you may or may not be comfortable with. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Jeonghan’s breath hitched; he has forgotten his coffee and stood straight up as he stepped backwards in one shift motion, when he realised why he have been smelling such scent ever since he noticed Jisoo.

“No way.”

Jisoo was looking at him, his hands clutched together as his breath came out in short huffs, shivering while he managed to stagger from the chair he was sitting and was now squatting on the floor while grabbing his vest. His face now fully flushed as sweat beads trickle down his chin, his eyes watery as he was crying, his once neatly parted hair became a sweaty mess. Jisoo was in heat, and Jeonghan was a meter away, trying to not breathe in, trying to gather self-control, slowly walking towards him.

“Shit. Do you have meds?” Jeonghan asked, which was a wrong decision. The scent was driving him crazy, his body became hot as if the aircon wasn’t working. Jisoo shook his head vigorously as his hands reached the collar behind Jeonghan’s neck, clinging as he placed his head beside the other.

“Make it stop... Please, _please make it stop.”_

Jeonghan was losing to his thoughts; his nether region swelling and he was almost groaning when he lets go of his breath, then takes a deep inhale beside Jisoo’s ear. He was never affected by someone else’s heat, it just smelled like rotting flowers to him—barely sweet. But Jisoo—he smelled like a full course meal he never tasted in his life and it was driving him insane.

The coffee almost spilled when Jisoo cried out a moan as Jeonghan’s lips locked onto his, the hint of bitterness from the coffee in between their kisses. Helplessly clinging onto the other, he opened his mouth to suck on Jeonghan’s tongue, their teeth clashing by moment as they tried to eat each other hungrily.

“Upstairs...” Jisoo managed to whisper as he felt his legs wobble when he tried to stand, warm liquid trickling down his legs, Jeonghan noticed as he placed his hand on the Jisoo’s thigh and groaned by his throat.

Jisoo was lying on the bed, his legs spread out but clothes still on, whining and grabbing the sheets to calm himself down as Jeonghan eyed him. “Jisoo, I’m on my best sanity level right now and I’m asking you,” Jisoo replied with a loud moan then the scent was getting sharper. “Fuck.”

Jeonghan was enraged at how tight his jeans was becoming in front and how Jisoo’s socked foot felt so good rubbing his groin. He leaned down to kneel while hovering on top of Jisoo, kissing the lad’s exposed neck while feeling his gums starting to sore, until two sharp fangs were protruding out his lips. He inhaled as he felt Jisoo’s hands try to unbuckle his belt, the delicate fingers unbuttoning his fly, showing his black boxers and the supporting bulge that made him question his humane thoughts on how he wants to thrust his hips onto Jisoo’s face. Placing his hand into Jisoo’s hair, trying to pry him away, but the other decided otherwise when he felt his tip engulfed by something warm and wet.

_Fuck the heavens, Jisoo was licking him dry._

Jeonghan gently removed Jisoo’s face from his crotch, much to his dismay, but as much as Jisoo’s concern, Jeonghan was hungry for him. The bed creaks a bit as Jeonghan removed his shirt along with the Jisoo’s and lay down on his back.

“Face your behind to me,”

He almost rolled his eyes at how stupid it sounded but Jisoo obeyed. Sooner he was facing a sexy, round delicacy. Sadly, it was still clothed, so Jeonghan slowly moved Jisoo’s pants lower, revealing a nice pink hole that was already dripping wet. He licked his lips and used his hands to spread the cheeks apart, the hole clenching and unclenching as he slowly licks the rim, then gently pushing in his tongue while reaching onto Jisoo’s manhood full of precum, rubbing its head with his thumb. Jisoo’s moan was music to his ears, but that didn’t last long as he felt a warm enclosure around his manhood. Jisoo was humming while moving his head lower.

The smell was a drug to him. Moments later, he was placing his hand on Jisoo’s waist as the other tried to steady himself on top of him. Jisoo looked at him as he slowly sank down, now sitting on top.

Jeonghan wanted to ram himself inside of Jisoo including his knot but it was obvious to him that this was his first time, for Jisoo shuddered while whispering whimpers into Jeonghan’s ear, telling him that he was too huge to take in and it might take a moment.

Jisoo was almost bouncing on top of him while placing his hands on Jeonghan’s stomach, crying out moans of, _“Fuck, more!”_ and Jeonghan was more than euphoric to comply.

Their peak almost coming as Jeonghan felt his knot tighten more, Jisoo’s neck making him growl deep. Jeonghan shook his head as he steadied his pace, but Jisoo placed his hand on his cheek, mouthing the words, bite me.

Jeonghan leaned in to lick the pale flushed skin, sucking on it as he placed small kisses, his fangs slowly grazing on. Jisoo pushed himself down and took in Jeonghan’s knot as Jeonghan sank his fangs into Jisoo’s neck, feeling the warm iron taste of blood that made him come. The warm fluid filling up Jisoo, at the same time, Jeonghan’s stomach was painted on white streaks of Jisoo’s orgasm.


	7. Beautiful Prince (JS)

_❝Jeonghan’s moves were like a song especially made for him; he just knows how to respond with the same rhythm.❞_

Jisoo usually awoke into soft sheets, but he did in a muscular arm this time.

Streaks of sunlight trickled in through the blinds, rousing Jisoo from a heavy slumber. For a second, everything felt blurry.

_Who was he with?_

_Where was he?_

_What happened?_

_But most importantly... how did he end up sleeping without any clothes on?_

Then it hit him. 

He was with Jeonghan in his room. 

They were having a chat yesterday when Jeonghan told him the café smelled of flowers—which were fake, and it was his scent growing as he suddenly became in heat. Jeonghan did the honor of helping him, and here they are now.

 _“I wish I could just knot you over and over,”_ was the last thing he heard Jeonghan say before he collapsed into his stomach, his exhaustion and drowsiness empowering him.

He felt his face beet red. What was the man saying? 

_He can’t just... fill him with his cum and his babies, alright?_

His shoulder still ache from the bite; his muscles felt weak and he was still lacking energy. It was either because he was not a morning person or because his body was still too tired from yesterday. Maybe both.

He sensed Jeonghan trying to sit upright, but he doesn’t want him to leave yet, so he yanked the bed cover and fondled his thigh. Then he scooted closer to snuggle him in his waist.

“Don’t go yet, Jeonghan.” it sounded more of a whine than a demand, but maybe it would work.

The other let out an exasperated sigh. “Jisoo, I can barely remember last night.” the words came out slowly and his tone was frustrated, although he could tell he tried his best to cover it up.

“That happens,” he squirmed, massaging his cheeks so the words turned out to be smothered and difficult to understand.

“What do you mean, _this happens?_ I can barely tell exactly what I did yesterday.” Jeonghan’s forehead was knotted, his teeth clashing as he looked up. 

_He’s still handsome even though he’s agitated._

He sat beside him sluggishly, wincing when he felt the pain in his shoulder. He noticed the lad’s expression change, his agitation now replaced with shock and... wait, was he blushing? His face was in deep shade of pink.

“I bit you.” he muttered, his lips pressing as he glanced over his mark.

“Yes,” he licked his lips and fiddled with his fingers.

“And you let me?” the other raised an eyebrow, teasing.

“Why not?” he decided he wouldn’t take another embarrassment—not in front of this man, that is—so he tried to sound more confident though he wanted to giggle.

Jeonghan let out a mushy squeak. “A tomato.” he teased as he reclined in the bed, a smirk forming on the side of his lips.

He frowned at him. Why does his body always betray him around this man? 

“Not really the productive type in the morning, huh?” 

“No. You?” Jeonghan responded and shut his eyes. 

_Good Lord, how can someone be this beautiful? He’s a living art._

“Me neither.” he lay in the bed, his back facing Jeonghan as he moved an inch closer. He wanted to tease him.

“Aw, it’s a pity to not stare at my beloved first thing in the morning.” Jeonghan’s arm was snaked around him, trying to tip him so he would be facing Jeonghan instead of the wall. It made him groan.

“You’re such a charmer, Jeonghan.” he said as he inverted himself and faced him.

“You know it’s only for you, princess.” Jeonghan gave him a smile and for that moment, he felt like he was in heaven.

“I thought I was a _beautiful prince.”_ he joked as he rubbed his nose on the other’s, their lips almost touching.

Jeonghan looked lovingly in his eyes. “I take it back, you’re a princess. _My princess.”_

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” 

He grinned and closed his eyes; his arm clinging onto the lad’s neck as they kissed.

“Oh, my pretty, pretty boy, I love you like I never ever loved no one before you...” he sang, staring back at Jeonghan who was ruffling his hair.

Jeonghan’s eyes were like the ocean, it was calming; the more he stared into them, the more beautiful they get.

_He used to think fairytales were just for kids, but the longer he was with Jeonghan, all the more he felt like a princess._


	8. Beautiful Prince (JH)

Sunday morning rain is falling. 

Jeonghan was dazed as he opened his eyes, the sunlight making him squint even more so when he realised he wasn’t in his bedroom. He observed the silver slightly antique shelf by the door and didn’t remember ever purchasing it, so he continued staring at the wooden floor afterwards while rubbing his eyes awake. He tried sitting up, not until a pair of arms tugged the blanket, caressed his thighs, then wrapped themselves around his waist. Jeonghan was confused. The gentle snoring coming from the lad next to him wasn’t annoying, but rather, quite calming. 

Hong Jisoo, he read, when he saw a picture on its front placed on the bedside table. Then he remembered; he was supposed to walk home yesterday, but he passed by a cafe shop but sadly it was labeled “close.” He sighed, because he wanted to try their coffee—wait. 

Isn’t where he is, the café?

“Don’t go yet, Jeonghan.” Jisoo whined beside him, the lad moving closer as if snuggling closer to his waist. He raised an eyebrow. Why does he feel like something grand happened yesterday, but all he can remember are these lazy thoughts of how he tasted dark coffee first and latte last, and how Hong Jisoo smelled like lavenders. So that’s how it is, it is indeed better to ask this beautiful sleeping prince.

“Jisoo, I can barely remember last night.” He tried to slowly tell the other.

“That happens.” Jisoo shook his head, rubbing his face on the cheeks, so the words came out a bit difficult to hear and was close to muffled.

“What do you mean _this happens?_ I can barely tell exactly what I did yesterday.” Jisoo slowly sat upright beside him, and Jeonghan noticed the trail of red from the side of Jisoo’s neck to in between his chest. Then it hit him.

“I bit you.”

“Yes.”

“And you let me?”

“Why not?”

Jeonghan was going to retaliate by saying another argument but he can tell that Jisoo wasn’t exactly as proud as what he sounded lie to what he looked like. “A tomato.” Jisoo glared at him.

Jeonghan then moved a bit forward and lay on the bed once more, trying to remember why exactly he has hazy memories, also the fact that he didn’t want to stand up even though his bladder was nearly crying. Because who would want to leave bed when Hong Jisoo is beside you? 

“Hm, not really the productive type in the morning, huh?” Jisoo offered.

“No. You?”

“Me neither.”

And by that, Jisoo lay on his back and moved a bit closer, his back now facing Jeonghan. 

“Aw, it’s a pity not to stare at my beloved first thing in the morning.”

Jisoo groaned playfully.

“You’re such a charmer, Jeonghan.”

“You know it’s only for you, princess.”

“I thought I was a _beautiful prince.”_ Jisoo huffed and Jeonghan chuckled not at the thought of him mumbling his thoughts out loud but because of Jisoo’s reaction when he said he was a prince, beautiful at that.

“I take it back. You’re a princess. _My princess.”_

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

_Sunday morning, and the rain wasn’t falling; Jeonghan is._


End file.
